Private Affairs
by Shy Richardz
Summary: Ashley is a big time Rockstar who needs to get away. Spencer is a friend of Kyla's with a place to stay. the meet, they clash, they.... Full summary inside. My first ff. UPDATED 3/17
1. A Place To Stay

SUMMARY- Ash is a big time rockstar looking for a place to get away from the shameless paparazzi. Her sister Kyla tells her about a ranch owned by a girl she went to school with, it's secluded and completely private it wasn't like a resort but Kyla was sure her best friend would open her home to Ash. Spencer was glad to help out an old friend and said it would be ok for Ashley Davies to stay at her ranch. When they meet things heat up Spencer thinks Ashley is a high maintenance rock-princess and Ashley thinks Spencer is a country hick and they are both extremely attracted to each other.

Disclaimer- Don't get mad TLynch totally not trying to take your creation. I don't own the characters. But I totally claim my twist on things

"Kyla I don't know how much more of this I can take" Ashley Davies was in her loft with her roommate, best friend, and sister, Kyla Woods. After unsuccessfully trying to get out of the building and pass all the flashing camera's she felt defeated and went back inside and straight to her sisters room. Now she lay with her head on her sisters lap while she stroked her hair. "I know sweetie but this is the life you wanted" the younger girl Said softly "No its not. I just wanted to play my music not be stalked and bombarded by paps' looking for a story. It was never this bad, at least before I could get out my door. And now because of that stupid, stupid girl my life is has gone straight to hell. How dare she me out me to the entire world" with that last sentence Ashley stopped being sad and got pissed she stood up and started pacing.

"Calm down Ash it's not like everyone didn't know before"

"That's way besides the point Kyla. Everyone speculated and it stayed as a topic for blogs and internet forums and the occasional interview questions. That, I could handle. Now since that backup dancing bimbo told everyone its true…"

"Why not deny it like always"

"You obviously haven't seen the pictures" Kyla's eyes widened "There are pictures how the hell are there pictures?" Ashley stopped and looked at her sister "Well there was kind of another girl she must of took them when I was uh busy"

"You had a Party (Party= Sexual activities involving three or more people) with Madison Duarte and…" Ashley lowered her head "Carmen Santiago"

Now it was the short girl's turn to be upset she jumped up off the bed and stared at her sister. "You slept with Carmen Santiago" she stated quite loudly Ashley opened her mouth to speak but Kyla kept going "OK it was bad enough that you slept with Maddie but Bangs, you had to sleep with Bangs. What the hell was it a naked high school reunion. The promiscuous lesbian, the stuck up cheerleader and the bad-ass juvenile delinquent…All in one bed."

"Kyla it wasn't like that. It was…was I don't even know, but it happened. They had no right to take pictures of me and sell them to the tabloids do you know how upset the label is." Kyla gave her a look saying she didn't "Really upset, If had of known going in they wanted me to play the straight card I wouldn't of signed the damn contract but they didn't tell me till after and now they are really upset" The taller girl sighed and sat back on the bed " I need a vacation. I just need to get out of here."

"There are paps' everywhere Ash you cant just go to Cabo and expect to be good."

"I Know that's why I need you, Ky. Please find me somewhere some where safe and secluded completely private I mean no chance of my location being found out. Please"

" I know just the place I just need to make a phone call and cash in on an old debt. Now go get some rest and stay off the internet."

"Spencer! Spencer!" the tall girl with flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes pulled back on the reins on her horse, she was heading into the field to check on things and had gotten no further then 100 feet from home before she heard her Brother calling her name. she turned and looked at him, he was holding up the phone. She turned her horse, Ace around and headed back towards the main house. She and her brother ran the Carlin Equine Reserve. What they do is tame wild horses and send them to the much larger reserve in Montana. Sometimes it wouldn't be that the horse was wild but maybe had been abused or neglected, either way they were there to help and she loved her job.

When she made it back to the house she hoped off Ace rubbing the stallions nose and leading him to the side of the house where some food lay out for him. When she got to the stairs she looked at her brother intently "Who is it?" he was holding up the business phone and anything business related Glen could handle, and no personal calls came through on that phone. "Its Kyla Woods" the boy stated flatly he was never a fan of his sisters childhood friend especially since she bruised his ego turning him down in front of the whole school then moving to California. The blonde however lit-up like a flashlight at who was on the phone she snatched the phone out of Glen's hand "Hello?" she questioned almost not believing her brother but when she heard the shrill of a response she knew it was definitely her best friend on the line. "Speeeencer!" beat "Oh my goodness can you believe I don't have your cell phone number anymore I had to get the business number off the website, sorry for any inconvenience but its been way to long I had to talk to you"

"No problem whatsoever Kyla I've missed you so much your calls are always welcome. How's la la land treating you"

"Its great I love it out here. How's the horse reserve going"

"Great we've increased our outcome buy 100% since I talked to you last, what almost a year ago"

"That's great Spence your really making a difference I'm proud of you"

"Thank you Ky that means a lot to me" the two women spoke on the phone for another hour, catching up and reminiscing about growing up in Texas, before Kyla remembered Ashley's dilemma. "Spencer, remember that time you wanted to go to that club in Houston and then got arrested for using a fake ID"

The blonde paused wondering why she was bringing it up now they were 16 when it happened "Yea I remember why?"

"Well remember when I went and bailed you out and you said 'Kyla I owe you one. I owe you a big one' and then I said I'd cash in on it eventually"

"Yeeeea"

"Well" the brunette swallowed hard and Spencer heard it through the phone. She wondered what she was so nervous about. "I'm choosing now to cash in on that one favor"

"Ok shoot"

"Well I have this friend and she needs a place to get away"

"I don't run a resort for the rich and famous Ky" Kyla hurried her response " I know I know I wasn't suggesting that. But she really needs a vacation but anywhere she could think about we know the paparazzi will be all over her. Her personal life is kind of caught in a scandal and the people who want to milk this for all its worth are being relentless and down right crazy. She's trapped in her loft. Please Spence she won't be a bother I promise she just needs a secluded place to get some R&R and your place is locked up like a fortress, please. Please. Please. I'll even go to Texas and grovel if I have to"

Spencer ran a hand down her face she could just picture Kyla doing something like that. "How long exactly?" Kyla shrugged, as if the blonde could she her gesture. "I don't know a few weeks maybe"

"Kyla I will offer your friend a place to stay but I refuse to baby-sit some pouting pop star"

"No of course not and I would never expect you to I'll make sure I'll lay down the law for her and you can do it again when she gets there"

"OK Ky We have an agreement. So who's your friend"

"Ashley Davies is staying here?!" ever since Spencer told her brother to prepare for Ashley's arrival he's been really gitty kind of like a teenage girl. She had to drill into his head that her staying her was a secret of the up-most secrecy. And she didn't expect the big star to stay in the main house with the two of them. She would gladly set up one of the cabins for her. They used them for extended stays of family friends and business partners. The house had a routine that Spencer and Glen were accustomed to and whenever someone else stayed over things got messed up. " Look Glen try not to act a star struck okay, I'm going out to explain it to the ranch hands you explain it to the house staff. Let them know they are to share this with no one…or that's there job"

"OK I'm all packed up. I have my jeans, I have my guitar and that's all I need" Kyla stood wide eyed looking at her sister " You did pack more than that right"

"Yes mother I did I'm just saying that's the most important."

"Oh ok you scared me a little there girl. Ok lets go" Kyla turned and opened the door. There were two men standing there, two big men. One of them grabbed Ashley's bag leave her with just her guitar case hanging on her back "Ready miss Davies?" she looked up at the man that spoke "as ready as I'll get".

Getting out of the building and to the black town car waiting was tough work, everyone wanted to know about me and Madison. Everyone wanted to know where I was going. Everyone wanted to mind my business. The men drove me and Kyla to the airport where I was booked for a flight to New York, they all knew I had a place there and I wanted to throw them off. Instead I headed over to a private plane which would be flown by one of the most trustworthy men I know. "Jack!" I ran and embraced the older man. He was my fathers best friend growing up and when tour started taking dad on the road all the time Jack was a permanent fixture at my house always taking care of me. He was like a second Dad. "Hey Ashley how are you kiddo" I smiled " I've been better but all the more need for this vacation" I said bye to my sister and thanked her for setting this up for me then climbed in the plane with Jack as we prepared for take off.

I received a call from Kyla letting me know Ashley was in the air and the ETA was two hours. I had spoken to my men and they'd been sworn to secrecy, but they were pretty excited. I don't really expect for them to see to much of her. To busy doing the R&R thing. The last thing I needed was some pop-princess meddling in my business.

So whats the verdict? Let me know what you think.


	2. Nice To Meet You, Maybe

I had to fight with my brother on who would go pick up Ashley from the air strip at the north edge of our property. I wanted to go because this was my favor and I promised Kyla I'd see to it that her sister was ok. Glen, Glen just wanted to go drool over his favorite Rockstar sex kitten. In the end loyalty and responsibility beat horn dogs with hormones like a 16 year old. So I walked out of the main house in my favorite jeans and my Stetson and climbed in my old burnt orange Chevy flatbed and drove. I drove for 2 miles to the edge of our small air strip I waited for about 10 minutes before I saw a small aircraft coming down for a landing I got out of my truck and watched the plane come down for a very smooth landing. The hatch opened as I walked forward I was about to come face to face with Ashley Davies. No I came face to face with some old guy. He started to walk towards me so I walked towards him, when we were close enough to speak I said "So your Kyla's sister you know I don't really see the resemblance" the man laughed recognizing my humor "No I don't look much like Kyla. I'm a old friend of the family, you must be Spencer Carlin."

"Yes I am nice to meet you Jack. So I've got some work to get to, is Ashley going to turn up any time soon"

As soon as I spoke the words there was a movement. I looked up and saw her descending from the plane. My mouth kind of fell open a little, she was so much more gorgeous in person then on the picture Glen has as the wallpaper on his laptop. There she looked like a overly made up scarlet, but right now she looked natural. Her hair was hanging down her back. The brown hair was blowing with the wind, I'd always had a thing for brunette's. she had the most intoxicating deep brown eye's kind of like a never ending pot of milk chocolate. She had on a pair of well-worn faded blue jeans tennis shoes and a fitted tank top. Wow. She came toward me and the older man with a guitar bag on her back and a large duffle bag hanging on her left shoulder. When she got to us she smiled and I smiled back I tipped my Stetson back a little so they could see my face. " You must be Spencer" beat "I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies. Though I'm sure you knew that" I knew it. She was so full of her self "Well I knew that was your name only because that's what Kyla told me I'm not exactly a follower of your career. Just doing an old friend a favor. To me your just Kyla's sister"

Wow blonde got bite. She totally went off on me, I know how my statement sounded but I so didn't mean it like that she took it the wrong way. "Ouch. So now that you've completely deflated my ego will you show me where ill be staying" she just looked at me, and I looked back right back at those blue eyes, piercing blue eye's it was obvious she didn't like me, that I was only her because she and my sister were like best friends or whatever. I was obvious that this would be a long two weeks.

I said bye to jack and he headed back towards the plane she turned and walked towards a truck and I followed her. I threw my bag into the back and set my guitar down with it then got in the car. She didn't say anything just got in, turned the truck around and started driving. Seeing that she definitely wasn't up for conversation I just looked out the window and enjoyed the scene.

It seemed like forever before I saw anything other then horses. I started seeing people mostly men, they were tying up what looked like large clumps of hay I guess for all the horses when they saw the truck they all stopped and stared. I guess Spencer was alone with the whole not knowing who I am thing. When we got past all the field, and stables, and well horses we pulled up on this large house. It was light brown, three stories high with pretty flowers covering the entire perimeter. She got out and headed towards what looked to be an add on to the house in was one story with only one large window that I could see. She stopped and looked at me "Are you getting out of what?" I hurried out of the car and followed her in. there was a blonde haired boy sitting behind the desk he kind of looked like Spencer cept she was much much hotter. "Glen, Ashley Davies, Ashley Davies my brother Glen." he stood up and looked at me his mouth hanging open like was in awe of me being there. So I walked over to him put a finger under his jaw and closed his mouth. I don't think I couldn't of stopped from laughing if he would of start to drool. I extended my had "Nice to meet you Glen"

He didn't say anything for a minute then he blinked and started forming words "Uh hi I'm Glen Carlin, brother of Spencer Carlin, son of Arthur and Paula Carlin. And I am your biggest fan I have all your Cds the documentary, your movie, and tour t-shirts. You are a goddess." I was about to say something but Spencer beat me to it "Oh god Glen your acting like a star struck teenager. You are 25 years old, I thought you'd be able to meet her before I brought her up to the cabin."

"So im not staying here?"

"No. this is me and Glen's home we don't really do overnight guest"

"Im sure Glen wouldn't mind"

"I'm sure he wouldn't but I would so come on. I have work to do" she turned and walked out. I turned to Glen "What's up her ass" he laughed "She's been like that since her last girlfriend ran off with one of our ranch hands, one of our male ranch hands. It kind off messed her up if you know what I mean" I smiled "Girlfriend. Huh"

"Yep. So Ashley how about after you get settled in I give you a tour of the property"

"I think I'll take a rain check I just wanna kick back and play my guitar for now. Thanks for the offer though" I smiled at him and walked out to the truck and got in. I barely had the door closed when she pulled off. "trying to kill me? I don't think that was part of you and Kyla's deal."

"I guess she didn't read the fine print" she didn't saw anything else and I'm glad. the _goddess _was getting on my nerves already, something about her really turned me off…and everything else turned me on. I shook my head, I didn't need to fall for some rock princess who didn't know what she wanted, who she wanted. The drive to the cabin seemed longer than usual guess it was the company.

I needed to stop being so mean to her, Kyla probably wouldn't appreciate that. She really hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm sorry about earlier Davies" she just shrugged. "Don't worry about it, everyone has there off day's" nothing else was said, we passed the first set of cabins where the ranch hands sometimes stayed. And about a half a mile away we came to the big cabin, my cabin. Glen wanted a wife and kids, he really did so I had this place built for me so that he and his wife could have a place of there own. My place. I don't stay up here very often and nobody else stays here and now I'm opening up my place so Davies could have complete privacy. I'm so nice.

We pulled up and we got out. She stood looking at the house I'm glad she liked it I designed every inch of this place my self and loved it. "Well know one's been up here in a while so I may be a little dusty but I had the fridge and cabinets stalked an hour ago there's fresh linens on the beds. There are three rooms you may pick either one besides the last one on the left." she stopped looking at the house then looked at me "Why. What's with the last on the left"

"That's My room, and there's no chance you'll be getting in my bed."

Wow talk about a double meaning, she so wants me. "I have no desire to get in your bed just wanna relax"

"Sharing a bed can be very relaxing if its with the right person"

"And if its with the wrong person?"

"It will bore you straight to hell" I was about to say something slick about whether she was the right or wrong type of person but I didn't get the chance. She must of realized the way the conversation had turned and went towards the truck, she took my bag out and brought them to me. "The phone inside goes to the main house. If you need to call out, I'll come get you or Glen will come get you. Enjoy your stay"

"I Plan to" I'm not sure if she just didn't hear me or chose to ignore me but she didn't miss a beat. She got in her truck and drove off. I got my bag and my guitar and headed to the house. I went inside and hell in love, I was gorgeous inside. I ran up stairs and chose a room, first thing's first I needed a shower. A very very cold one.


	3. Revenge Is Hot

Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate it.

Disclaimer- Spencer, Ashley, Kyla and Glen belong to TLynch,

Its been 3 days and I see more of Glen and The ranch hands then I do of Spencer. If I need someone to bring me down to the main house Glen comes, well he did until yesterday she drove up here in a jeep yesterday.

I was on the porch playing my guitar and writing music when she pulled up, with a horse following her. She got out the truck and went immediately to the animal and rubbed his nose. Then she came to me. "You seem to want to leave the cabin more than I expected so you can use the jeep for the remainder of your stay." she said. I just looked at her, she looked good, and I don't mean just plain ol' good I mean the type of good that made me have to take another cold shower. She had a pair of cut off denim shorts and cowboy boots. She had on a light purple T-shirt that was tied up in the back, showing the type of abs hard work gave her. As always she wore her Stetson but this time her pretty blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders. Definitely not her usually attire, I knew she wore it to make me stare and I did. I stared at her body from the second she got out the jeep until she rode off on her horse and I couldn't see her anymore.

I think I had to off sat on the porch dumbfounded for another half hour, staring at the path she'd taken to leave me. She got me all hot and then left. That was her goal and she succeeded, today it's my turn. Yesterday Spencer dressed like Daisy Duke. Today I dress like Daisy Duke's hotter sister.

I drove down the road until I got down to the field usually when I drove down here with Glen she would be out her with the ranch hands and some horses now I saw horses and ranch hands but no Spencer. I drove up to the stables to look for Levi. He got his nickname from wearing only levis he never wore any other brand and it stuck with him. Well he was _the_ ranch hand, he'd been hear the longest and was closer to the family he knew everything that went on around here, he'd know where Spencer was. I turned off the jeep and got out, leaving the keys in the ignition and went in the stables. Sure enough Levi was there with one of the horses clover, Ace's sister. They were both the deepest shade of black, with brown eyes. I went over to them and ran my hand over her nose. "Hey gorgeous, wanna tell me where your brother is?" Levi laughed "You looking for Ace or Spencer"

I looked up at him, this man had to be like 6'6 it hurt talking to him sometimes. "well if you must know Spencer I kind of have a score to settle with her, gonna tell me where she is?"

"Well, she's down by the pond, just east of here."

"Great thanks"

"I wouldn't go down there if I was you. that's her spot no one goes over there most of the men don't even know about it"

"I'll take that chance"

"Well then I hope you know how to ride, because you can't drive there, you can ride right"

"Yea I can"

"Here take clover, she likes you. Just go out the stable's and to the left keep going and there will be a path along a stream, take it and follow the water until it turns. When it turns stay straight and go through the trees and you'll see her."

"Thanks Levi I owe you one"

Here I am sitting by the water, with ace by my side, thinking about her. Ever since she got here I haven't been able to think of anything else. I am so not focusing on work, I have 3 horses that just got here and 5 that I have to get ready for Montana and I can't focus on either. While she just walks around with my brother and the guys laughing and all like she doesn't know what she does to me. I thought it'd be a good idea to give her an taste of her own medicine when I went up there to give her the jeep yesterday but it backfired. The way she was looking at me was kind of mind numbing, and I had to get out of there, so I hoped on Ace and hauled ass. Today I came and hid out here because I'm sure she'll be looking for some type of payback. I couldn't hide for the next 11 days though, this was my home, my ranch and I wouldn't be driven into hiding by anyone not even Ashley, and I was gonna tell her that to.

I stood up and Ace jumped up with me and as soon as I was about to get on him I saw Clover come through the trees and riding her was none other than the infamous Ashley Davies looking absolutely…hot. She put my outfit yesterday to shame although she was wearing basically the same thing. She had some make, Daisy Duke look like she's wearing capris, jean shorts, boots identical to mine and a tank top pulled up to her breasts and tied at her back. Her hair was flowing and Stetson on her head, wow. She got off Clover and walked towards me I couldn't help but stare at her legs and didn't realize how close she'd gotten till she was right in front of me. "You did me dirty yesterday Carlin" I looked up focusing on her face "Good you deserved it"

"How the hell to you figure I deserved it."

"You're a tease"

"I'm a tease, I barely see you how do I tease you"

"You just do ok you come around and you drive me crazy. Your suppose to stay in the cabin and rest you spend more time in the field then you do up there."

"I can't just stay cooped up in a cabin for 2 weeks."

"and I can't hide out here. So how do we deal?"

She seemed to be deep in thought and while she thought, I got an eyeful. I looked her up & down a zeroed in on her stomach. Her abs were amazing, I just wanted to-

"Earth to Spencer" my eyes shot up to her mouth. Her lips were moving but I couldn't really hear anything. She had some sexy lips, and I was completely entranced. I wet my lips with my tongue then looked up, her eyes had taken the same path as mine. We couldn't just stand here staring at each other so I decided to do something about it.

She took one step towards me and I took in a sharp breath when our bodies touched. She put her hand under my chin and brought our faces together. Her lips soft and skillful. As the kiss escalated from soft & sweet to heavy & intense, my hands went to her ass and I pulled her impossibly closer to me. Our tongue's met and danced an exotic dance, and didn't stop until breathing was an absolute necessity for survival. We broke the kiss but I didn't move my hands nor did she, and neither of us moved apart. We just laid our foreheads together and tried to get air into our lungs. "Spencer I" her finger covered my lips "Don't say anything you'll ruin it" she lifted her head and looked at me "I have to get back to work"

"How can you kiss me like that then run off to work?"

"I have to or we'll do something we'd both regret, its not time yet"

"Yet"

"Yet, I'll see you later Davies" she kissed me gently then hoped on Ace and rode off into the trees. Me I needed to cool off so I decided to take a dip in the pond before going back. I took off my boots and jumped in not worrying about the clothes they were just as skimpy as any bathing suit. As I swam around I thought about what just happened. We kissed, and that was some kiss. Then she shot me down and went back to work, but she said not yet, I still had a chance.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get any work done so I rode to the house. Glen wasn't in the office so I went in the house. He was at the kitchen counter top on his laptop, I went up behind him to see what he was looking at, I was disgusted. "Glen it your gonna look at porn shouldn't you do that in your room, and what is that lesbian porn, god Glen your sick" he turned and looked at me "I'm not looking at porn, thank you very much. I google'd Ashley's name I was looking for a reason on why she'd need to get away, and I found it." I pushed him away and took a closer look, it was Ashley. They were pictures of Ashley having Sex with that Chick from the JT video's. I slammed the top down and left the room, ignoring Glen yelling at me. I don't know why I'm upset, but those picture's really got to me. They were so crude and sleezy I can't believe she'd take pictures like that. If she's that type of person I don't know what the hell I'm doing and what happened at the pond will never happen again


	4. It's Time We Talked

**Thanks for all the reviews, and suggestions they've been really helpful.**

**Disclaimer: TLynch is the Man, the ladies are his, oh and Glen too.**

When i was finished swimming i felt completely refreshed, and completely ready to go at it again with Spencer. I dried off with a blanket from Clovers saddle then climbed on and we headed towards the field. Once there i looked around for Spencer, i couldn't see her anywhere. I asked Johnny, and he told me she'd gone to the house. I returned Clover to Levi in the stables and drove the jeep to the house. I went in through the office door and saw Glen sitting at the desk. "Hey Carlin wheres your sister?" he just smiled at me, and not a normal smile it was kinda sick and twisted. "Glen whats with you?" he chuckled an evil, sadistic chuckle. "I Just never would have guessed it"

"Never would have guessed what?"

"That you were a muff diver" my jaw clenched and my hands became fists at my side as i tried to calm myself, i don't think Spencer would appreciate me hitting her brother. " You wanna try that approach again ass eyes" he held up his hands and stood "Hey i meant no offense Davies, My sister's a lezzie too. Then again you knew that." beat "Anything i should know about you two? i mean she was pretty pissed when she saw the pictures"

"Spencer saw the pictures" he nodded "Shit, where is she"

"After she almost broke my laptop slamming it closed, she ran into her room and slammed the door, she's been blasting music ever since...that means she's really pissed" I knew that, Kyla was the same way. i walked out of the office and into the house ignoring Glen's semi Perverted comments. I went up stairs to Spencer's room and could hear her music all the way down the hall so i went and banged on her door. "Spence it's me can i come in" nothing "Come on Spencer can we talk about this" nothing "I'm coming in" I slowly pushed opened the door and stepped into the room. "Spence" She was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. "Spencer can we talk" She didn't look at me just raised her arm and turned up the music. I didn't know how her ears weren't exploding. i walked over to the stereo and turned it off. "Spencer come on, we should talk about this like adults" she sat up and looked at me "There's nothing to talk about. what you do in your sex life is none of my business."

"Then why are you so upset."

"I'm Not!"

"Yea real convincing. look i know how the pictures look but-"

"Don't even try and say there fake because that is definitely you"

"I wasn't going to say that. That is Me and i did sleep with Madison Duarte...We went to high school together me her and a girl by the name of Carmen Santiago-"

"The Artist?"

"Yep. well we all ran into each other a few weeks ago had one to many drinks and wound up in my hotel room. I didn't know Carmen had a camera. I didn't know she was gonna be taking pictures, shoot i didn't even know she had taken them until i saw them online. That is not something i would usually do but it happened and now i have to live with it."

"Why would they do that to you?"

"Well me and Madison weren't exactly friends in high school. We were always playing pranks on each other. I started a rumor that she and Bangs were getting busy behind the bleachers...how was i suppose to know it was true? She never forgave me even though no one really cared that her and Carmen were together. I guess this was payback time"

"Wow."

"Yea. So when the Stalker-azzi became unbearable i went to my sister for a way out, and here i am."

"Those pictures really made me upset, even though i knew i didn't have a right to be upset." i walked over to the bed and sat down. "That's OK, it's understandable. I'm sorry you had to see them."

"It's OK, sorry i was acting so childish"

"It's OK, and lets change the subject."

"To..."

"Why you never came to visit Kyla. You two were like best friends right?"

"Yea we were best friends."

"Well if i had a best friend and she moved I'd definitely visit her"

"I was mad that she left and i didn't want to have anything to do with what took her from me."

"You and my sister weren't like, uh more than friends right"

"No oh god no that would have been way to weird. I mean i was there for her when she wanted to experiment but i wasn't the on she experimented with."

"oh OK, continue"

"Well. She was so excited about going to La La Land and going to the clubs and partying, and meeting you. i begged her to stay i didn't want our friendship to be strained by the distance. My life was here at the Ranch and the life she wanted was in LA with the Celebs. I never wanted to go, but i was always glad when she came home for a visit."

"Oh i guess i understand." We were both laying in her bed looking at the ceiling as we spoke. It was nice to just talk, i never really had someone who cared what i had to say or that i wanted to listen to, Besides Kyla. "So why did you never come here with her."

"I was all about my music. I didn't pass up the opportunity for any gigs. I was playing at clubs every weekend, so i didn't really have time. I met her mom once though she flew out to see where Ky was living"

"And where is she living"

"I have a loft in LA we live there." we stayed in her bed for hours getting to know each other. I found out that the horse reserve use to be run by her parents but they wanted to expand and opened the larger reserve in Montana and this one became the kind of training camp, to prepare the horses. I also knew that she loves what she does and wouldn't change her job for anything, we agreed on that.

" I Am starved. You wanna go raid the kitchen" i over at her and smiled "Definitly." We both sat up at the same time and our bodies brushed. With that little bit of contact i was reminded that i was in Spencer's bed, with her. With that little bit of contact all the memories from the pond rushed through my mind. I touched her hand and she looked at me, i knew she felt it too. "Spencer-" before i could say anything else she was kissing me, and i was laying back on the bed. I couldn't help but wonder if it was time yet, i knew it'd be up to her.

**I know this was a long time coming, and kinda short, but it was very Spashley filled **


End file.
